Unfinished Stories
by I.Am.Divergent10
Summary: A collection of stories I have yet to finish. Most of them are Tobias/Tris. Vote on the stories that you think I should continue. Rated K-T


_**Shit Happens**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sink me in a river at dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_  
><em><strong>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**_  
><em><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
><em><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**_  
><em><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**_  
><em><strong>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never known the lovin' of a man<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who would have thought forever could be severed by...<strong>_

_**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**_  
><em><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**_  
><em><strong>What I never did is done<strong>_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**_  
><em><strong>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
><em><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)**_  
><em><strong>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go with peace and love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**_  
><em><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. **_

_**~"If I die young", The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's<strong>** POV**

"Mom!" I scream. I am on the floor, well at least I think I'm on the floor. I reach out in front of me and feel the couch. I climb back on and hear my mother running down the stairs. "Mom!" I yell again, "Mom, where are you?" I ask.

"What do you mean honey?" She asks me. She sounds scared.

"Mom?" I ask again, reaching out in front of me trying to find her.

"I'm still here honey." she says taking my hand. Her had is shaking. Her hands always shake when she's crying.

"Mom, I can't see." I say in between sobs. She lets go of my hand and I hear her dial a three digit number. She's calling 911. All of a sudden, there is a sharp pain in my head. I hear somebody scream. Its a horrible scream. It lasts a few seconds and then it stops. My head feels like somebody filled it up with air like a balloon. My throat is raw and I realize that my mom is yelling my name.

"Tris! Tris, honey are you okay!" she asks. Now she sounds horrified.

"My head hurts mom! My head hurts a lot!" I cry out.

"Calm down honey, the ambulance is on its way. Can you still not see?" she asks me. I focus really hard and I can see outlines of things. I tell this to my mom and she informs the person on the other end of the phone.

"Mom, I'm scared." I whimper. Then I black out.

~oOo~

I wake to an unfamiliar beeping noise. I peel my eyes open and see my mom. Her eyes are puffy and red. She has been crying. I smile at her and lift up my arm to put my hand on her cheek and I see a clear tube in my arm. I look at it for a few seconds.

"Mom." I say.

"Yes Beatrice." She responds. Her voice cracks and a tear drips down her cheek.

"Where am I." she doesn't respond. "Mom, where am I." I ask again putting more force behind my words.

"You're in the hospital honey." she tells me. Another tear drips down her cheek. Why the hell would I be in the hospital? There is nothing wrong with me.

"Why am I in the hospital Mom?" she just looks at me. She is crying now. The beeping sound gets faster. I look over and see that the beeping noise is a heart monitor. I am scared. "Why am I in the hospital Mom?!" I yell. She sinks down to the floor and puts her head in between her knees. Her body is shaking.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry." I tell her. I hate seeing her so upset. I feel something warm and wet drip down my cheek. "Mom, I need you to tell me why I'm in the hospital no matter how much it hurts." I say my voice quavering. My mom stands up and walks over to me. She reaches for my hand and I take hers. "Please." I say.

"You have a brain tumor covering nearly a third of your brain." she tells me in between sobs.

_No._ I think._ NO, NO, NO, NO! I cant have a brain tumor!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was depressing, especially for a twelve year old. . . I was on netflix and decided to wath all of the movies in my recommended list and guess what! THEY WERE ALL ABOUT FREAKING TEENAGERS THAT DIE FROM CANCER! Fml. So I guess that this is just me venting and crap. I was actually going to continue this but then thought, screw it, I'm too lazy. Don't judge me. Please recommend stuff for me to write! I have no ideas! **


End file.
